randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NekomuraChan/To Be Honest...
Note: This is MY OPINION. If you like a certain charcater please don't make it personal. I don't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. I dislike the way they write the write the characters very much. One thing is that every character is forced into things for the sake of " yeah we have characters and they are special and fun and they have a personality, which is why you should love and care about them" Basically, They are there to be characters, which most of them have no concern for the concept in general or the plot of the episode, and that you should be sorry for them if they get tortured and laugh at them if they do something funny. First off, more than 3/4 of the secondary characters are absolutely pointless and/or have no personality trait what so ever, like a certain love interest I know, and there is no reason for me to sympothize with them. That's one of my many problems with this show. I don't like the fact they make characters like that. They serve only to be the punching bag or "unesscessary comic relief". Characters are there to support the concept of the show, have a purpose with the plot of an episode, and/or are there to serve as a population. These characters, well most of them, do not. Here are some prime examples of these characters and i will explain why. These Characters are: Theresa Folwer -'' OH i know a lot of people are goning to hate this but, Theresa is a Mary Sue up the butt. 'Why is she a Mary Sue?' Name one flaw with Theresa and three personality traits from her. I looked and rewatched every episode she's on and she has no personality. A personality has traits that defines a person or character of who they are. Ex: Maka Alburn - Bookworm, Sympothetic, Hard worker Sonic the Hedgehog - Cocky, Pure hearted, Attitude Fluttershy - Shy and Timid, stand's up for herself and others, Kind Flaws make characters more realistic and interesting. Theresa has no Flaws about her. 'Theresa was stanked many times before.''' Yes being vulnerable is a flaw, but the thing is everyone in the show everyone and i mean everyone is vulnerable in their own way aka a flaw. The kids that get stanked ,expect for a few characters who wern't or have no reason, are vulnerable do to their melancholy (sad). Flaws make fictional characters stand out. For Theresa her flaws are what make her blend in, that's boring. And she only here to be the love interest and nothing else; she pointless in every episode she's in. Even in Night of the living Mcfizzles, her role could be easily replaced by Heidi, Flute girl or a new charcater and nothing with change even the holding hands scene. ''Debby Kang -'' Debby is a female dog. She's rude for no solid reason. Debby is basically annoyed by people who are less competant than her. So she can be able to call them stupid and scaredy cat etc. That screams female dog to me. Just because there are people who are not as competant as her that does not mean she has the right to tau nt or insult them for it. I am largely upset that everyone likes her because I don't see why. Her liking Mexican Death Bears is not a personality. The way she acts around them is. But I don't like her because she is a female dog. I could care less about what she likes. She serves a purpose in episodes where she is important. ''Flute Girl -'' There's insulting people for there lack of intelligence, there's being unnesscessarily cruel to your younger sibling and his best friend. And then there's Flute Girl. FG is one of the three female dogs of the show, In my opinion, she is the biggest female dog. FG is very rude and very annoying, like a certain "sidekick" I know. Like Debby she's rude for no reason, but unlike her she has no distinctive perspective to be a female dog and annoying litty kitty cat. So she doesn't insult or humiliate a specific group of people she can do that to anyone. My problem with these kind people is that they barely get punsihed for it, like a certain "Sidekick" i know. ''Heidi Wienerman -'' She is a horrible sister. And she is disrespectful towards Randy by getting his name wrong, for no reason. she is a femal dog.(it's not funny by the way). She's only there to be the anchor woman. That's it there's not that much about her. Why does Heidi have to be such a female dog towards her brother. There's one more character that i have problems with... Major problems with. More than Theresa. Actually I have a major problem with this character as a certain type of character in the series. If i talk about "it" ,i would call this character, here and/or on a sperate blog we'll be here forever. This Character is the bane of my existance I hate this character with a burning passion. I hate this character more than modern SpongeBob, more than IGN, more than Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon from FiM, more insulting, Fustrating, and despicalbe than Sonic 06'. This character is the worst disney character in the history of Disney characters. This Character has no redeeming qualities, has no right to do what it does. What makes this worse is that this character does not get punished for what it does completely wrong, or how completly selfish it behaves. It makes this show fustrating for me everytime this character acts the way it is. It makes almost every lastet episode wrong to the brim, makes every moment cringe worthy and aggarvating. And there is nothing that can make me change my mind in any matter. EVER. I won't say who that character is until my "Cartoon Duel: Which show had a better start?" (Where I review two shows at a time and see which show is better and can be better in the process. I'm reviewing Friendship is magic and This show first) But If you would take a Wild guess you probably know who it is already. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts